Zoe Wolfe
Zoe Wolfe is one of Nattie Camden's alter egos. Nattie dressed up as Zoe Wolfe to help Hades brighten up his pool party without the gods knowing she was working for Hades. She was known to be Hades' assistant. Biography Warning May Contain Spoilers ''Pool Party Episode Zoe Wolfe first appeared in Season 3 Episode 3: the Pool Party. Hades' party was going downhill, so he send Pain and Panic to get Nattie back in the Underworld, even if it was her weekend off. Nattie wanted to help Hades, but when she found out the gods were Hades' guest, she declined. If she went back to the Underworld as 'Nattie', the gods will know that she was working for Hades. So she decided to dress up as Zoe Wolfe, hired a DJ, and helped Hades complete his plan by using her disguise. Hercules, Pegasus, and Trivia went to the Underworld to find the gods who lost their memories, but stumbled into Nattie's room instead. After snooping through, they've came to a conclusion that some girl is working for Hades. Unfortunately for them, by the time they escaped the room, Nattie heard someone leaving her room and noticed that her drawer (That contains a folder of embarrasing pictures for blackmail) and knew that somebody was in her room. At the end of the episode, Hercules told Nattie what he knew and planned on visiting Zoe in the Underworld. Nattie not only wanted to comfront Hercules about breaking in her room, but also wanted her folder back. So, in the Underworld, Nattie tried to comfort infuriated Hades by giving him a backrub and drugged his martini. She also tricked the imps into thinking that Hades gave them the night off. When Hercules arrived, Nattie in her Zoe disguise knocked him out and put him in the chair you could never get off. By the time he woke up, Zoe confronted him about breaking into her room and threatened him with a knife if he doesn't tell her where her folder. He said that he wasn't going to give it to her because he thought she was using the photos for blackmail. However, Zoe reassured him that she had no intention of doing that to him, and probably will blackmail the imps, Adonis, and Phil. The only reason she kept embarrasing pictures of Hercules was just for laughs. Hercules explained to her that as soon as he got his hands on that folder, he threw them away in the River Styx. Hercules tried to convince Zoe that working for Hades was wrong and wasn't worth, but Zoe declined. Hercules then demanded Zoe who she was and how she knew he was coming. All Zoe said that she wasn't going to answer him and warned him to stay out of her way or else. Hercules refused, and that led Zoe telling him that they'll meet again soon whether it was good or bad and gave him chlorform. Hercules woke up at Phil's place with a note that says: "''Sweet dreams, Wonderbreath. XOXO, Zoe" ''Aetolian Amphora Episode Hades sent Nattie on a mission to find his stolen amphora and make the theif pay, in exchange for him to get someone to do her homework for her. Before the mission could begin, Cassandra contacted Nattie and told her that a girl named Meg was flirting and using Hercules to find her grandmother's amphora. Jealous and suspicious, Nattie sent Cassandra to follow them and tell her where they are. Personality and Physical Appearance Zoe Wolfe was inspired by one of characters from the Nancy Drew PC series games. Zoe Wolfe was from Nancy Drew 29: the Silent Spy. She was also inspired by Electra from one of the Hercules' episodes: the Complex Electra, Shego from Kim Possible, and Catwoman from Batman. Just like the characters, she had a gothic look with a black dress and green sash around her waist. Zoe has short layered, black hair (wig) with dark lipstick, green eye shadow, and deep black eyeliner. In her casual look, she had a green tank top with her stomach showing, black pants and boots, black wig, and sunglasses for disguise. Zoe is technically a villain and has the confidence to help Hades, without Hercules knowing she was really Nattie in disguise. She's cunning, devious, violent, and a spy (Just like Nattie). Relationships with Allies and Enemies '''Zeus' knew that Hades has an assistant named Zoe. At the end of Pool Party episode, Zeus and the other gods hated Zoe that she was in on Hades' scheme to rule the cosmos. Hercules Hades Category:Villains Category:Guest Characters Category:Natalie Category:Nattie's disguises